Healthy Eating
by Zorbert17
Summary: Roxas tries to convince Axel that fruits and vegetables are very important.


**_Note: Ahh! How I missed Axel and Roxas. This came from a conversation I had with a friend of mine....a very weird conversation haha. Hope you all like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own zero of Kingdom hearts *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and some awkward moments dealing with sex. Shield your eyes if offended easily. Or simply don't read it :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Axel plopped himself down onto the kitchen chair, fishing out of his pocket a crumbly piece of notebook paper that had originally been folded up neatly. He unraveled it and reread the girlishly neat handwriting.

_Axel,_

_ Meet me in the kitchen. I have a something for you._

_ -Roxas_

Of course Axel's mind immediately flashed to his Roxas gasping for air while moaning his name. Though, the kitchen was an odd choice, since they'd never done anything out of the ordinary when it came to getting it on. Save for the one time at Demyx's birthday party, where the curtains provided just enough cover for them to have their own celebration. Axel smiled at the memory. But still, a kitchen seemed too exposed for his liking, anyone could walk in on them. Not that he wasn't okay with his own body, he was damned proud of it actually, but he worried for Roxas' own nakedness. That body was for his eyes to see and for his eyes alone. Well, he thought, if we're gonna do this then I'd better get ready.

Axel pulled off his shirt and trousers, exposing his tan skin and lanky form. The only article of clothing left on his body were baby blue boxers. They belonged to Roxas.

"Okay." He muttered, " Time to figure out how this is gonna work."

He began to calculate the positions they'd have to be in and the space he would need for maximum thrusting power when he heard a noise.

"Axel....?" It was Roxas.

Axel whipped around and grinned at his boyfriend.

"Hey sexy. You ready?"

"Why are you in my underwear?" Roxas pointed at Axel's groin.

"Uhh....well.....you.....I-I..." He tried to make up a quick lie, but could only sputter out nonsensical words. he combed his red mane of hair with his fingers nervously.

"You can tell me your excuse later. Put your clothes back on." He said dismissively, completely used to Axel stripping at the most inopportune or random moments. It happened at least three times a week.

"But....I thought we were gonna do it." Axel pouted.

"Why would I invite you down to the kitchen to have sex with me when we could just do it in your room?" Roxas pointed out.

Axel perked up, "So we _are _having sex!"

"No." Roxas said, smacking his forehead, "You're a moron."

Axel's high spirits disintegrated.

"Then why are we in the kitchen?"

Roxas didn't respond, only continued with his task at the sink.

"Roxy. What are we doing in the kitchen?" He whined.

"Once your dressed and sit down I'll show you."

Axel grabbed his clothing and hastily put them on, then sat down quickly.

"Okay okay I'm ready. I'm ready!" He said impatiently.

Roxas smirked to himself and strolled over to Axel annoyingly tapping the table in anticipation, holding a bowl of what looked like vomit mixed with purple food coloring. The smell didn't stray too far from it either. He gently placed it directly in front of Axel.

"Roxas.....what the hell is that?" He said, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's food. Eat it." He said, placing a metal spoon beside the bowl.

Axel didn't believe Roxas. How could this bowl of nasty purply mush be food? He eyed it wearily, very assured that if he ate this nasty mush deceivingly called food, it would definitely kill him.

He voiced his doubts to Roxas who only swatted them away and urged him to eat it.

"Why?" He whined, sounding very much like a child.

Roxas was getting annoyed, something that happened all too quickly with the likes of Axel.

"Just 'cause. Now eat it." He pushed the bowl closer to Axel, who in turn scooted his chair further away.

"No. I'm not touching that until you tell me why I'm eating it and what it is."

Roxas shifted awkwardly where he stood and mumbled something very quietly.

"What?" Axel asked obnoxiously loud.

He mumbled again, this time a few words were audible and clear.

"Still can't hear you Roxy." He said. Knowing that Roxas seemed extremely uncomfortable.

After a long pause Roxas finally answered Axel.

"It for your.....stuff.....and the taste...." He said, looking down at the whitewash floor.

"What stuff? And if this tastes anything like it smells, I'm pretty sure my tongue will sizzle into nothing." Axel said, fairly pleased with his response.

"I didn't mean the taste of the food, idiot." Roxas said, smacking his forehead for the second time in ten minutes.

"Then what? What taste and what stuff are you talking about?" Axel asked, still very much confused.

"Y'know! You're......stuff........" He said beginning to get frustrated.

"You're stuff!" He repeated.

"Roxas. If you could just tell me what you mean by 'my stuff'...." He trailed off in realization.

"Yeah...." Roxas said. Still very much concerned with the floor.

"You mean....?"

"Yes." Roxas nodded.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked. He always thought Roxas liked his 'stuff'.

"It just.....doesn't really taste that good." Roxas said quietly.

"How is food going to change that?" Axel asked defensively. He'd always been proud of his 'stuff', not one of his past lovers had complained about it, in fact, many of them said they enjoyed the taste. Roxas must have a weird palette he thought.

"I read online that the taste depends on your diet. Fatty foods and fast food make it taste awful."

Guilty.

"But if you eat fruits and vegetables then it's supposed to taste better. So I decided that we should try it."

"Uh-huh." Axel said, still eying the soup of death.

Roxas continued, "And I made this. It's asparagus, broccoli, tomatoes, carrots, bananas, raspberry, kiwi, and grapes all blended together. That's where the purple comes from."

"And I'm supposed to eat this?" He gulped.

"Yes."

"But this looks nasty. I don't think I'll be able to keep it down."

Roxas knew this would happen. He was prepared.

"Okay. No more sex."

Ouch.

Axel's mouth gaped open.

"W-what?" He sputtered.

"You heard me. If you don't eat that, then don't expect me to eat your stuff ever again."

Roxas knew he would win this one. So did Axel.

"Bu-but....." He couldn't think of what to say. He had been stunned.

"It's your choice." Roxas said smugly.

Axel grumbled and took up his spoon, dipping it in the liquid, half expecting it to disintegrate. It didn't. He sighed and said a little prayer before placing the spoon up to his lips.

He paused, "You're sure this won't kill me?"

Roxas nodded then urged him onward.

Axel hesitated, said one last prayer, then swallowed it.

Immediately he spat it back up. The taste made him dry heave all the way over to the sink as he coughed and spit the rest of it out.

"I can't eat that. I just can't. It tastes too awful. Don't have sex with me. I'll just eat fruits and vegetables individually and hope that works." He said, leaning over the sink.

Roxas smiled to himself and walked up to Axel hugging him from behind.

"You passed."

Axel paused, "What?"

"I said, you passed."

Axel turned around to face his blue eyed beauty.

"Passed what?"

"My test to see if you could actually go without sex." Roxas said, smiling.

Axel's emerald eyes widened.

"You were just seeing if I could go without sex?!"

"Yep." Roxas responded innocently.

"but what if I _did _eat the soup?" He asked.

"First I'd be very surprised that you could even eat that. Then say you failed and leave."

"And not do me right?"

"Correct."

"But why?"

"Like I said, I was seeing if you would even suggest the idea of no sex. Which you did. So I forced with the option of going without sex, or destroying your colon. You picked the right one." Roxas said smiling.

"You're a very twisted individual." Axel said.

"You love me for it." Roxas smiled and kissed Axel lightly on the lips, then pulled apart from their hug.

"I _do _have something for you. A real something this time."

Axel's face brightened with excitement.

Roxas lifted up a strawberry.

"Oh....a strawberry.....yay." Axel said, unenthusiastic.

"It's your reward." Roxas said, a sexy smirk upon his light pink lips.

He walked back up to Axel, placing hip against hip and took a bite out of the strawberry while looking up at Axel. He began to melt under the blond's gaze.

"C-can I have some Roxy?" He barely got out.

Roxas grabbed the back of Axel's head with his free hand and pulled him into a deep kiss. Axel could smell the semi-sweet and sour strawberry still locked inside of his lover's mouth. He pulled his hands up and pulled Roxas even closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue licked at Roxas' mouth until permission was finally granted. He instantly darted his tongue into the eager mouth, searching for the piece of strawberry, tasting it all around Roxas' tongue. But Roxas wasn't going to give up that easily, he pushed his own tongue forward to battle with Axel's, massaging and slithering around it. Sharing the taste with him but not giving him the item he so desperately needed. Finally, Axel prevailed in acquiring the bit of strawberry. He pulled away from Roxas and smiled.

"I've always liked strawberries." He said.

Roxas smiled back, "Good. Because that's your new diet."

"What?" Axel asked, perplexed.

"I wasn't kidding about the taste."

* * *

**_Oh you sneaky Roxy and poor poor Axel. Sad news that he doesn't really taste all that well. Luckily Roxas can fix that haha. I really missed writing for these two and I couldn't resist. They will be returning in the (hopefully) near future in something I'm planning on writing for them. Keep your eyes peeled._**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


End file.
